There have long been carrying devices for engaging bag handles to carry one or more bags such as plastic shopping bags. A problem has been that prior bag holders do not hold the bags in a centrally balanced position, so that the bags can slide in the holder during carrying and can become unstable and inconvenient to use.
Another disadvantage of prior bag carrying handles is that they are not designed to allow the attachment of a carrying strap that can be slung over a shoulder to allow the use of the hands of the person carrying the bags for other purposes such as opening doors, carrying other objects, or any other use deemed necessary by the person carrying the bags.
Bag carrying devices have taken a variety of forms, such as that of Winborne, U.S. Pat. Des. 374,622 which has an unneeded keeper making it difficult to remove the bag handles from the device. And only allows the attachment of any kind of strap or lanyard from one point on the device, which, if attached would create an unstable situation, while allowing the bag handles to slide thru the opening by the keeper across from the point of attachment. Wickson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,623,056 which shows a looped bag holder with an opening at the top that is too small to allow the easy entry or removal of the plastic bag handles, and does not allow for attachment of a carrying strap for heavy loads.
Other prior Patents included in the following Classes and Sub-classes: 294, 137, 142, 153, 158, are as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos.:    A) 386,682    B) 4,621,855    C) 4,772,059    D) 5,433,494    E) 5,441,323    F) 5,697,661    G) 5,855,403    H) 5,904,388    I) 6,347,822    J) 6,499,781